Promise of the Wind
by Crazy Cherries
Summary: It was a promise. A promise he made to her with only the wind as a witness. SasuSaku.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**Promise of the Wind**

The wind blew her hair back, like it was urging her to leave. She ignored it.

How long had it been since she'd last seen him like this? The answer came to her instantly. Years. She hadn't seen him look this human for years. Not since before he'd left for sound. Not since before he left Konoha. Left Naruto. Left her.

It only lasted a moment.

She was on a mission. It was simple. Go to a neighboring village. Heal the sick. Come home. It was a solo mission. She was on her way back home when she saw him.

No, that was wrong. She'd been on her way home when she saw something that reminded her of him. A blue cloth. It was silly really. So many people wear the color blue, and this place was so close to Konoha. He couldn't be here. He'd be killed on sight.

Yet that blue piece of cloth had called to her. And so she went to it. It had been snagged on a branch. It was soft, like silk and it reminded her of the Konoha headband he used to wear. Which just gave her all the more reason to believe it wasn't him.

He didn't have a Konoha head band any more. He'd left it with Naruto the first time Naruto had gone looking for him, so many years ago. So why had she been so drawn to that blue cloth?

Some part of her must have known. Known that he was there, hidden against the leaves. Some part must have initially known that blue cloth was his.

Slowly she'd gotten off of the tree branch and made her way to the cloth. The moment she'd grabbed it, he'd grabbed her hand. She'd gasped, he'd smirked.

_Surprised to see me Sakura?_

_Sasuke-kun?_

Disbelief had etched her voice. Surely she was hallucinating? Dreaming?

_Hn._

_What are you doing here?_

…

_You must know you're to be killed on sight._

_Are you going to kill me Sakura?_

…

_Well?_

_No._

He'd laughed.

_Why not? I deserve to die._

She looked away.

…

_Annoying, just like when we were younger._

_Because I love you Sasuke-kun. I can't kill you because I love you._

_You should stop. _

_I know._

_I'm not good for you._

_I know._

_I can never love you back._

_I know._

_Then why?_

_We can't control who we love Sasuke-kun._

He'd looked at her, raw pain and some other emotion she couldn't identify on his face.

The wind blew her hair back, like it was urging her to leave. She ignored it.

How long had it been since she'd last seen him like this? The answer came to her instantly. Years. She hadn't seen him look this human for years. Not since before he'd left for sound. Not since before he left Konoha. Left Naruto. Left her.

It only lasted a moment.

His normal cold look came back. If she'd blinked she'd have missed the small amount of emotion he'd shown.

_Go Sasuke-kun._

He looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

His way of showing disbelief.

She smiled at him.

_You wouldn't come with me even if I tried to bring you back._

She could tell that she'd hurt him.

_So, you've given up on me?_

_No. I've decided to wait patiently. I know you'll come back Sasuke-kun. All I have to do is wait for that day to arrive._

_Hn._

He'd given her one last look. A look loaded with emotions she couldn't read. Then he'd gotten up and left. It had been too long since she'd last been able to read his emotions. Too long since he'd left. Too long since she'd been able to understand his silence. Too long since she'd been able to decipher his 'Hn's.

She'd understood this one.

The wind blew her hair forward this time, changing its direction. As if it wanted her to follow him, where before it wanted her to run away from him. Still she ignored it. She wouldn't follow him.

She looked at the place where he'd been and then turned and looked at the way he'd departed. She'd wait for him. She would always wait for him. But he would come back to the village. She knew he would. All she had to do was wait.

Besides he'd promised he'd return.

Hours later, at sunset, if you looked upon a little clearing in the middle of the woods you would see a woman with pink colored hair standing right in the middle of the clearing, clutching a blue cloth to her chest.

If you looked closer you would see a man standing next to her, with his arms around her frame, as if he were trying to protect her.

But if you blinked or looked away and back again, you'd just see the pink haired woman standing alone in the middle of the clearing clutching the simple blue cloth to her chest.

And you'd wonder if what you'd seen was real, of if you were hallucinating.

* * *

_Tell me your favorite part of the story. I'll even tell you mine._

_My favorite part is the ending._

_(Which if you didn't understand I will explain to you, just ask.)_

_I got this idea when I was staring (glaring) out my bedroom window. It's really windy out today and super cold. (What happened to the summer heat wave?) Anyway, the wind was blowing like crazy and this was supposed to be a poem but it turned into a story. Go figure._

_Thanks to all of you who read and review my other stories._

_Now people, are you gonna review even if you think my fic here is horrible?_


End file.
